


Afterwords

by KaixChan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don didn't have a problem with hugging after all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldeShoestrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/gifts).



> I didn't intend on posting this... but my love wanted me to and I can never refuse her so here it is. It's based on the end of the episode where Don says "I don't have a problem with hugging". I don't know the exact season or episode either... if someone can enlighten me on that, I'll love you forever.
> 
> Anyway feedback is appreciated and please enjoy.

Charlie laughs, breathless, as Don swings at him in a playful manner. He loves these moments, when despite everything they've been through, they have this. He makes a move to hug him again, but Don's faster, moving to the side in the last second and taking another swing at him. This one lands on Charlie's side, making him yelp and let out a loud laugh.

"That's not playing fair!" he yells, lunging towards his elder brother. Don lets out his own hearty laughter and uses his years of being an agent to his advantage, sidestepping and dodging every one of his baby brother's moves until a grin spreads across his face. Charlie blinks, unsure of what _that_ meant, until he's on the ground. "Oof."

"I told you I don't have a problem with hugging," Don says, amusement in his voice, as he wraps his arms around Charlie's smaller body and pulls them up so they're in an awkward-but-not-really embrace on the ground. They stay that way for a few moments, Charlie basking in the warmth of his brother, until Don pulls them up and moves them behind a tree. "I also don't have a problem with kissing," he whispers in Charlie's ear, his voice lowering to a suggestive octave.

"Anyone could see us," Charlie protests, even though it goes against what he actually wants. "We should go in the house, at least--"

His words get effectively cut off by Don's mouth pressing against his own. Charlie moans into the kiss and Don swallows every noise he makes, his hands resting on his younger brother's waist. They massage the skin underneath the shirt and Charlie shivers at the intimate gesture. Don wasn't a man to give affectionate touches so easily, but whenever he was in the mood, Charlie takes them without a word.

"Dad won't be back for at least an hour," Don whispers against Charlie's lips. "How 'bout we take advantage of your room?"

Charlie lets another laugh escape and pulls away from his brother, letting him rest his arm against his shoulders as he leads them to the Craftsman.

Don didn't have a problem with hugging after all.


End file.
